


I'm No Good

by mercyluv



Category: Original Work
Genre: OC, Original Character(s), Original work - Freeform, Other, POV, POV Original Character, PdV - Freeform, Personaje original - Freeform, Trabajo Original
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-15 22:02:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10558404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercyluv/pseuds/mercyluv
Summary: Liam Blake no puede dormir. El insomnio le muerde la nuca. Entre todo el embrollo de su cabeza, se despierta. Halla un espacio entre el amanecer de su mente y el descanso y, para no hundirse en la tristeza cosechada de ese día, se cuelga de ese espacio en blanco para hallar la paz. /Es difícil conseguir el balance cuando estás tan roto... /





	

Cuando el sueño no le correspondía, Liam sabía que era hora de abrir los ojos. Aún en la cama, con el cuerpo tapado con la sábana ancha, cubierto de almohadas, todavía no era capaz de encontrar la ventana de oportunidad para que la mente pudiera colgarse y descansar. Quería paz, una que no existía. No al menos mientras la luna siguiera paseándose en el cielo. Temía que las cosas siguieran deslizándose así, hacia otra noche acostado en las piernas del insomnio. No podía arriesgarse a que su madre de nuevo, le preguntara todo lo que estuvo haciendo durante el día como para no poder descansar y si bien no duraba por mucho tiempo aquella inquisición gracias a la tristeza crónica que cargaba, era suficiente para hacerla sentir peor y eso no era lo que necesitaba. 

Movió su cabeza. Sus cuernos hicieron ruido contra la almohada cuando se frotaron contra la tela y su cabello negro se apartó de encima de su rostro. Como una novia en el altar, se despegó lentamente de su frente como un velo de tul delgado que apenas le tocaba la piel. Tenía la boca cerrada pero sus ojos amarillos estaban encendidos, con la luz dirigida al otro lado de su habitación como si estuviese buscando algo. A su alrededor, apenas el rumor del aire acondicionado lo remitió a estadíos en donde el sueño le dominaba el cuerpo. Suspiró. Hubiera querido tomar un baño más temprano, no perder el tiempo en llorar bajo la regadera y acostarse con tiempo para que el sistema nervioso (traicionero, obsesivo. Le lanzaba imágenes de recuerdos horrendos encima de sus ojos, como una película que nunca terminaba) tuviera tiempo para apagarse. Pero quitarse el aroma ajeno de encima de los brazos era casi imposible en cinco minutos. Llorar era la única manera de lavar el alma y el espíritu, aunque sus memorias guardaran aquellas horas de tormento. 

Hizo un esfuerzo para descansar, obligó a su cuerpo a terminar con las revoluciones intensivas en su mente, los girones que daba el pensamiento era solo un reflejo de su enfermedad. Esta obsesión no era buena, entonces ¿cómo se supone que iba a quitársela de la cabeza? Movió los pies y los dedos lo siguieron como si estuvieran tocando el piano, despabilándose. A veces, parecía que sus extremidades estuvieran peleando contra él todo el tiempo, asegurándose de que no importara cómo ni cuando, pero se sintiera incómodo. Estaba en guerra consigo mismo. Si tan sólo pudiera rendirse, levantar una bandera blanca frente sus propio cuerpo y desvanecerse en el aire como un espíritu...pero no tenía tanta suerte. 

Chasqueó los dientes. —Por Favor, sólo quiero dormir...— Le rogó a la nada que estaba flotando con él en su cabeza. Se acomodó de nuevo y usó la gravedad para empujarse contra el colchón mullido. Olía a fresco, el aire acondicionado estaba haciendo lo suyo. Pensar en lo feliz que se vería su madre si lo veía descansado era suficiente motivación para, pronto, desatender todas sus molestias y cerrar los ojos. Mañana al despertar podría por un instante sentir la tremebunda paz de un alma que se encontró consigo misma y a mitad de la madrugada, emprendió otro viaje onírico. Desafortunadamente, no se separaría de las pesadillas. El sonido de su cuerpo temblar no superó las paredes de su cuarto. Aquella era, sin duda alguna, una noche que se sumaría a los registros de malos recuerdos...pero ya estaba fuera de sus manos.

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque corto, espero que este texto les pueda gustar. Es un pequeño ejercicio de escritura con mi personaje Liam Blake. Si les gusta, háganmelo saber. <3 Gracias por leer <3


End file.
